


No emotional conversation allowed

by King_Mars



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Found Family, Fucker, Hurt/Comfort, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), idk - Freeform, ranboo hides wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29426217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Mars/pseuds/King_Mars
Summary: Ranboo gets back from the confrontation with Bad, seemingly physically unharmed.Seemingly.
Relationships: ALL PLATONIC, No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 699





	No emotional conversation allowed

Ranboo didn’t expect to be the one to get attacked here. He showed up just in case, of course, but this was mostly Techno’s deal. He didn’t want to get involved.

And then Techno left the room for .5 seconds, and Bad immediately jumped to stab a child.

Ranboo panicked, rushing to fight back, Puffy soon joining the fight. She didn’t join it before Bad got a few hits on him, but it’s fine. 

Until Bad knocked him into that stupid hole. 

Ranboo couldn’t know if Bad was targeting him specifically, but based on how triumphant he sounded about getting him stuck there, he could guess that the answer was yes. Why? Ranboo was too busy trying to get out to think about it.

“Ranboo, you alright bud?” Techno had asked when Ranboo did get out. Ranboo stuttered out a lie, that he was fine.

Techno didn’t believe it, but at least the kid looked physically unharmed. The mental stuff would be Phil’s problem.

They stepped into the cottage, with Phil glancing at them as they entered. “How’d it go?”

“Bad has absolutely lost his mind. Tried to induct us into his cult-especially Ranboo.” Techno sat down with a sigh, pulling off his armor now that he was safely inside his home.

“Sounds fun.”

“Yeah, it was great.” Techno chuckled. “You makin food?”

Ranboo sat down and started stripping his armor too as they spoke, quietly hoping that they wouldn’t notice the worsening blood stain on his dress shirt before he could run off and change.

“Yeah, figured you might want food after whatever the hell-Ranboo, mate, holy shit.” Unfortunately, Phil absolutely noticed.

“How did you even do that?” Techno stood up abruptly, going to study the wound, before adding, deadpan, “Ranboo, this could be fatal.”

“I have all three lives, that’s fine! Don’t uh-Hey, don’t fuss, i’m fine.” Ranboo tried to wave him off, which did not help, considering he did have blood on his hand.

“You aren’t losing a life to badboyhalo, Ranboo. Phil, grab health pots. Can I touch you?” 

The asking for permission threw Ranboo off. “I-Yeah, but don’t waste potions on me, I’ll be fine.” 

“We’re not wasting anything, mate.” Phil waved him off, putting a potion in his face as Techno adjusted Ranboo’s clothes to better see the wound. “Drink.”

“I’m not-Phil I’m not worth that, it’s okay, I have gapples-“ 

“Kid, you are going to bleed out, drink the potion. You’re not allowed to lose a life right now.” Techno commanded. Ranboo obeyed then, partially out of fear of the man.

“There we go. You have to tell me if you need another, or I’ll kill you before the blood loss does.” Phil pointed at him accusingly, taking away the empty potion container.

Ranboo immediately felt better. “Thank you. Sorry.”

Techno worked on healing the remaining wound, deciding on just pouring a regen pot on it rather than making the kid deal with stitches. “Don’t hide wounds ever again.”

“I still have all three lives, I would’ve been fine.” Ranboo argued hesitantly. 

“You shouldn’t be any closer to death than you have to be. Trust me. You’re already in danger here, you need those lives.”

“I haven’t lost any yet!” 

“I’m not losing another brother, Ranboo! And i’m not letting you lose lives because of some conflict I dragged you into!” Techno raised his voice, having more emotion than Ranboo had ever heard from the man. Ranboo never 

The silence was palpable. 

“Ranboo, have you got any other wounds?” Phil commented, pulling a real ‘let’s change the subject!’

Techno was thankful. He was done tending to Ranboo’s wound, going to sit back down on his own. Ranboo didn’t know how to feel.

“Uh, I mean-the water got onto my clothes and that kind of burns, but that heals on it’s own.” 

“You sure, mate? We’ve got plenty of potions.” 

“I’m sure. I should... probably change, though.” 

“Go change. Food’ll be ready in a bit.” Phil gestured for him to leave. “You can steal some of Tech’s clothes.”

Ranboo nodded, following the order. 

The moment Ranboo was out of earshot, Phil gave Techno A Look. “A brother, eh?”

“Shut up, Philza Minecraft. You’re moments away from calling him son at all times.”

“Yeah, but I’m known for adopting sad teenagers. You’re known for being a loner that doesn’t like people.” Phil pointed out. Techno rolled his eyes, not responding. Probably because he knew Phil was right.

Ranboo had changed into the most casual things he could find in Techno’s closet. Somehow the proportions were entirely wrong, with everything being simultaneously too short and too big for the teen.

“Food’s ready, mate. Eat up.” Phil put down a plate in front of Techno and Ranboo, making the kid sit down.

They ate quietly, until Ranboo quietly started, “Techno, do you really think I’m your-“

“If we talk about that, I’m forcing you to talk about the fact that you don’t think you deserve healing potions.” Techno countered. 

“Alright.” Ranboo immediately went quiet. 

They didn’t have to talk about it.


End file.
